Talk:Janus/@comment-69.178.31.223-20200122063018
Janus is quite obviously Bob Page, no matter how many times the one commentor spams "Nuh-uh it's Rand" ad nauseum and lies about made-up leaked dev spoilers that never existed. The Janus Collective is how Page sows the seeds of the beginning of his long Majestic 12 coup. He can reveal whatever information he wants to Jensen such as the order to kill Rucker because Jensen is a clueless pawn that can and has had his memories, erased, modified, or completely wiped, probably more than once. The upcoming series of events is quite obvious when you think about it: 1) Bob Page seizes control of Jensen and ensures he's programmed and conditioned to obey as Page's pawn 2) Page deposes Eli and becomes Janus to use the JC to start his Majestic 12 coup 3) DeBeers (being old, slow, and outdated compared to Page) gets the idea of using Jensen to find Janus after Page got to him first 4) Jensen will go on a quest to discover Janus while under Illuminati control. Page will just re-direct, divert, and sabotage Jensen and feed him false intel to incorrectly identify a patsy as Janus. Probably Volkard Rand. The Illuminati will swoop in and destroy the patsy, who will probably already suspect Page and ALMOST reveal it to Jensen in a cutscene before being killed. 5) Jensen will probably learn through gameplay that the entire Collective is a MJ12 front, and that they got the wrong Janus, but that the JC sure as hell isn't on his side anymore. MJ12 personnel "rebranded" as JC will pursue or haunt him at some point in the game. 6) Jensen will discover Page as the real Janus, probably get intel gained from Rand/The Patsy about it, and set out to stop Page in a climactic boss battle that may be actual combat or a really difficult CASIE dialog battle. 7) Based on actions, side missions, and decisions made in the game, Jensen will either succeed in rendering the Collective useless to Page in some fashion so he has to try a new idea with his MJ12 coup and probably majorly piss him off. Boss battle or not, whatever "victory" that occurs will only be to inconvenience Page in some fashion to really mess with his plans, or save the life of a loved one/friend or other character that will go on to help the side of "good" in Deus Ex. 8)Regardless if you "win" the "boss" fight or not, Bob Page will reveal to you that you were an unwitting pawn in his game all along, have a dramatic monologue about his plans for MJ12 and godhood, destroy Jensen, and escape. A "good" playthrough will have Jensen spend his last moments saddened but also heartened he helped the Prodigal Son get the McGuffin that will screw over Page in Deus Ex. A good ending or post-credits scene may also imply that Jensen's consciousness was copied on a memory chip like the Harvester or Eliza was and is sitting in a vault somewhere, still sort of "alive" in a transhumanist way. 9) A "bad" ending will have Page destroy Jensen quicker and easier, potentially maintain control of the JC or succeed in some project that will put his MJ12 coup on the road to guaranteed success. The Prodigal Son won't get the McGuffin and loved ones or close friends made in the past games will probably die. Megan Reed will probably have a direct hand in Jensen's defeat, and previous actions in the game as a "bad" character will probably be what forces her to swear fealty to Page and actively aid in destroying Jensen, citing that the Adam she knew is gone now and this bad playthrough monster is all who remains. 10) A neutral playthrough will probably be a mix of both other endings. Page's coup will inevitably succeed, but he still has a number of loose ends to tie up and he's definitely behind schedule. One loved one/friend may die but another may succeed in acheiving something that will give Good a chance in Deus Ex. Megan may not actively betray Jensen but will likely keep working for Page, completely clueless as to what his grand machinations are or that Jensen was destroyed.